


my side

by felixsfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is barely mentioned, M/M, a lil homo, im ashamed, only a bit ??, take the ending however you like, the summary is soso bad, this is kinda platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: in which felix goes off at a 3racha concert.





	my side

felix is mute.

 

he didn't choose to be born this way, but shit happens and he isn't all that mad about it anyway. sign language was pretty fun to learn, despite how challenging it was and reading lips isn't the hardest thing in the world.

 

felix always had a positive outlook on life and made sure to live everyday happily, no matter how he was actually feeling on the inside.

that positive mindset somehow landed him here, in a 3racha concert.

 

it had started with a fanart contest.

 

"yo felix, you like 3racha right?" hyunjin suddenly asked him one day while their group was seated at the cafeteria.

 

the australian nodded, tilted his head and signed, 'why?'

 

"there's a contest and the prize are tickets to a 3racha concert. you have to sign up" the older pleaded.

 

'i don't even know what the contest's about.' felix chuckled.

 

"it's for fanart. you've never shown us your drawings but i just know you're really good, please?" hyunjin rushed out, worried the other would say no.

 

"yeah you should do it, lix. i've seen your doodles and they were great." seungmin added.

 

'i'm not really sure, i'm not that good anyway.' the black haired boy sighed.

 

"nonsense !! you're fucking amazing. do it for me?" jisung clasped his hands together and blew his cheeks up.

 

felix was about to protest when jeongin interrupted. "lix just do it, isn't your motto live life to the fullest? what's the worst that can happen."

 

if you know yang jeongin, you know that no one can say no to him, and unfortunately neither could felix.

 

the freckled boy pouted, 'fine, what is the worst that can happen'

 

he pretended to be annoyed but secretly smiled, his friends were pretty amazing.

 

that's why felix ended up staying late in the library. he sketched out all the ideas imaginable, from science fantasy aus to just simple realism. no matter which sketch it was, felix put all his heart into it and trust me when i say, his drawings came to life.

 

it was almost time for him to leave, even though the library was open 24 hours for the poor university students. the australian stood up and looked down at the table. drawings were scattered everywhere, they ranged in styles, but felix was proud of all of them.

 

he didn't mind if he didn't win the contest - art is his passion and that's all that mattered to him.

 

fighting a yawn, the boy started packing up all the scattered brushes, pencils, palettes, everything. felix was planning to take a long nap before having to head to his morning classes.

 

and so the tired boy trudged back to his shared dorm as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake hyunjin up. the elder had been studying his ass off for an exam that was coming up- which was a surprise to many as he never usual did.

 

felix walked to the bathroom, eyes heavy. he turned on the tap and slowly began to wash up for the night.

 

the bed looked so comfy and inviting; felix knocked out the second the he settled down.

 

soon enough, the sun was rising and the blare of an alarm shrieked throughout the room, waking both hyunjin and felix up. they both begrudgingly got out of bed to start the new day.

 

the black haired boy found his classes to be passing by at a fast pace, even though he spaced out for most of it. he couldn't wait to show his friends the art. he had trouble picking from the dozens of works he came up with and needed help.

 

the group met up at their usual spot- the table furthest back in the cafeteria. felix waited until eveyone was there to get everyone's opinion. he gently placed down each piece of art, not wanting to ruin anything.

 

all their eyes had widened comically, jaws dropped a bit.

 

"what the felix, this is actually so good."

 

"not that good my ass, this is a fucking masterpiece."

 

"holy shit lix, it's really good.

 

felix blushed at the compliments his friends showered him in, head ducking to try to hide his red face. by the time he had looked back up, hyunjin had whipped out his phone and was taking photos. ( which felix later found out he was tweeting every single picture to 3rachas official twitter.)

 

the rest of the day zoomed by just as fast as it started, nothing much happening excpet for the shit load of homework felix now had.

 

it was only at night that felix had allowed himself to look at his phone and boy, was he surprised. his phone had blown up with spam texts from hyunjin and congratulation messages around his twitter, with an additional thousand or so follwers.

 

the black haired boy dropped his phone in surprise. a big smile broke out on his face - the kind where his eyes disappeared until crinkles formed by the sides, all of his pearly whites shown; the smile everyone goes soft for.

 

felix excitedly clicked onto instagram to message hyunjin. he spammed all the thoughts that gathered aroung his head, not afraid of hyunjin judging him, after all, this is hyunjin we're talking about.

 

a few days later felix had gotten an email to fill in his personal information and whatnot. he complied, hoping it wasnt a scam- which it wasn't. only a few days after that had he recieved the two tickets to the concert. luckily it was in seoul, where he lived.

 

the black haired boy knew he had to give the other ticket to hyunjin. without him, they wouldn't have gotten the tickets anyway.

 

felix gave the tickets to the taller boy the next day, and holy shit did he suffocate felix. hyunjin practically smushed the younger boy into a hug and wouldn't let go until seungmin and jeongin pried him off, yet he still clung onto felix for the rest of the day.

 

the two weeks quickly rolled by qnd it was now the day of the concert. felix and hyunjin were gathered in their room, freaking out about what to wear, well, hyunjin mostly.

 

felix had already chosen an outfit the night before, and knowing hyunjin, he had chosen one for him too.

 

the taller was adorned in black skinny jeans that showed off his long ass legs paired with a loose button up -short sleeves - with the first few buttons un done so they accentuated his broad shoulder. his hair was parted to show off his forehead, bringing out his eyes that were covered with eye liner and warm shadows.

 

felix had opted for a whole new look, something he would never wear to school nor had his friends ever seen him dressed in.

 

the aussie had loose mom jeans on with rips near the knees where black fishnets were worn underneath. the same fishnets had extended a bit over the waist of his jeans, showing off his toned stomach (and a bit of his abs !!). he wore a long sleeved crop top finally paired with a choker.

 

the boy also chose to cover his freckles up with some bb cream because no matter how much his friends compliment them, he will never feel fully confident about it.

 

hyunjin let out a wolf whistle when he saw felix come out of the bathroom, "damn lix, you look hot."

 

felix blushed but signed back, 'thanks, but you look better.' and then proceeded to ignore his best friend's protests.

 

together the pair got into the uber they ordered. surprisingly, felix was the one that stated to shake and get all jittery, hyunjiin having to be the one to calm him down.

 

before they knew it, the arena was filled to the brim and deafening shrieks echoed throughout. however, the stage still remained empty.

 

felix and hyunjin were seated near the front, a pretty fucking good spot if you ask felix.

 

the lights darkened, screams pierced through the arena. the stage slowly light up to reveal the long awaitened. the younger boy's heartbeat sped up. _this is it_ he thought.

**_____**

 

three songs later the rappers had decided to take a short break.

 

"so we've been planning a surprise and i think you'll enjoy it," chan started, smile lacing his words.

 

"there's been a ticket number chosen randomly and whoever is sitting at the seat gets to come on stage!" jisung announced gleefully.

 

murmurs and excited cheers followed through his words, everyone wanted to get chosen.

 

"that's cute," hyunjin leaned over to whisper to his bestfriend.

 

"imagine if you got chosen' felix teasingly signed back, a small smirk dancing on his face.

 

"please, you should know by now that i have horrible luck. plus, it would physically hurt my heart too much." hyunjin laughed, "but maybe you-"

the freckled haired boy slapped his friend on the arm. 'you know that would never happen. theres like a billion people here.'

 

"pfft, stop exaggera-"

 

"yoyoyo we're choosing now," chan cheered.

 

the crowd watched in anticipation as the blond male leaned over to grab a slip of paper in a large hat that seemed to have appeared out of no where. the two boys held their breath, earts racing despite knowing chances that it would be either of them were too low.

 

"L46ap6" changbin read out.

 

the audience all had their tickets out and were gripping on tight, eyes following each letter carefully. there were mumbles of disappointment as the number they had had been different from what changbin had been reading.

 

felix's eyes followed along his own ticket, eyes widening in disbelief as the characters had matched up perfectly to what the older was saying.

 

hyunjin seemed to have noticed too and was silently freaking out next to felix.

 

"if that's your ticket please come up to the stage." chan beamed.

 

the crowd all seemed to collectively be holding their breaths, waiting for the lucky person. no one tried to fake it, their fans were more mature than that, no matter how excited they were to meet their idols. it just wasn't right.

 

hyunjin was practically pushing felix out of his seat. "holy shit, lix its you !!"

 

the shy boy stumbled onto the stage like a doe learning to walk. the members smiled at him warmly, it was a nice feeling- apart from all the eyes he could feel on him.

 

the crowd cheered a bit (a lot actually) when felix stepped on stage. after all, felix looked pretty hot and had a cute face. that seemed to be the requirement.

 

of course, the freckled boy flushed from the cheering. he hadn't thought he was that good looking at all, actually a bit insecure about his looks.

 

the concert continued, and felix even got to take a few pictures with the members themselves. blushing a bright red when he heard his best friend yell, "LEE FELIX I LOVE YOU" when the arena was silent. of course, the crowd broke into coos and laughter at that.

 

they let felix sit on stage until he decided to head back to his seat, which he hadn't yet. it was during the performance of matryoshka when changbin had jokingly put his mic up to felix's mouth during his rap.

 

normally, the fan would try to rap along and fail, but the boy just pushed the mic away. changbin looked a little hurt, but understood that felix may not have been comfortable with it. he turned to walk back to the middle of the stage to continue his part when he heard the screams get even louder, if that was possible.

 

changbin and the other two looked up at the big screen and saw felix, the shy bean, signing to changbin's part. it was mesmirising.

 

the boy looked so fucking graceful while his hands moved in a flurry of motions. all they could do was stand in awe and watch. felix looked over at changbin expectantly, waiting for him to continue rapping. of course, changbin took the hint and starting up again while walking over to felix.

 

they made an amazing duo. hell, they all matched up pretty perfectly since the younger boy knew just about all of their songs.

 

the group all hugged felix individually one last time before the boy headed back to his seat. many hands seemed to linger near his ass though felix low key didn't mind at all. they probably never realized where their hands were anyway, it wasn't that deep.

 

after a long night, and an even longer uber ride home, the two friends finally got back to their shared dorm. felix plopped down on the inviting bed and not a few moments later hyunjin splattered over him and pulled the younger boy into his chest.

 

felix smiled and sighed in content. he loved affection, especially receiving it.

 

the australian  felt a pair of familiar hands drift down to his ass though he wasn't too surprised. the elder boy seemed to have an obsession with his butt and always claimed it was _plump_ or _phat._

 

it wasn't long before the hands rested on the centre of felix's bottom, squeezing from time to time. the room was comfortably silent, the two enjoying each others presence.

 

hyunjin seemed to end up with his hands in felix's pockets, like he was looking for something. the boy shortly pulled out three separate slips of paper, eyes scanning the writing.

 

it wasn't long before the taller let out a whoop, "hey felix it looks like you have some admirers!" and he handed the pieces of paper to the confused boy.

 

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
**you should give us a call sometime, cutie ;)**   
**-binnie**

 

**yoyoyo we should totally hangout sometime**   
**xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
**-jisung**

 

**you free this week? id love to see you again :D**   
**xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
**-chris**

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread :))
> 
> this took waay too long to write.
> 
> the summary is horrible as usual


End file.
